


I didn't mean it

by EmiiChow



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiiChow/pseuds/EmiiChow
Summary: Michael and Jeremy argue.(It's my first post on AO3 and I'm just practicing, I have bigger projects in the works but have this in the meantime!)





	I didn't mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, first fic on here. Feel free to voice your opinions in the comments below and stuff uhh I don't know.  
> Enjoy???

Jeremy grabbed Michaels arm, his eyes narrowed at Michael. "Why don't you listen to me?!"

 

"Why don't YOU listen to ME for ONCE?!" Michael yelled back. They were in the middle of a heated argument. "I listen to you..!" Jeremy protested angrily as Michael ripped his arm from the other boy's grip. "Oh yeah? And you didn't call me a loser when I was trying to help you!"

"You know that was the squip!"

"It was off!" They continued yelling at each other back and fourth, Michael was sweating and twitching, his face red. Suddenly he took a step forward and pushed Jeremy, making him stumble backward.

"I wish you died in that fire!"

Everything got silent, Michael quickly got pale cause his own words, his legs got weak and he slowly brought a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide. Jeremy was staring at him, pale as well. The tan boy slowly sank to the ground, he stared at the ground like it was the most beautiful thing in the room. "..Michael-"

"Go away..!" Jeremy flinched and drew his hand back.

 Michael was sitting there, trembling. "...I'm sorry, Michael.." Jeremy said quietly as he sat down. Michael was sitting there, murmuring apologies under his breath. He was squeezing his own arms, holding himself tightly. "...can I hold your hands..?" Jeremy asked quietly to which Michael nodded slowly, his hands relaxing on his arms. Jeremy softly took Michaels hands in his own and softly squeezed them. "I...I didn't.. mean that.." Michael murmured quietly, still looking at the ground. Jeremy nodded. "...it's okay.."

 

 

They ended up perched on Michaels couch, watching TV lazily and leaning against each other. Michael was completely silent and Jeremy held his hands gently and tried to soothe him. He had figured out that Michael had yelled at himself, which made Jeremy upset.

Michael closed his eyes and let go of one of Jeremy's hands to grab the rim of his glasses and pulled them off, he softly placed them on the table in front of them and he sighed, slumping against the other boy.

 

"...I was going to tell you something super important and big... but this isn't the time.." Michael murmured quietly, he felt Jeremy wrapping his free arm around Michael and pull him closer. "...if it's really important, you should say it.." Jeremy responded after awhile. Michael looked up at him, he only saw a small blob of colors as everything was blurry, he let out a small sigh. "I'll tell you later dude," he said gently, he let himself get comfortable by laying his head on Jeremy's lap, closing his eyes gently as he listened to the sound of the TV. "Alright."

"I'll wait."


End file.
